In the field relating to monitoring steam sterilization, the standard in the industry is a single-use disposable device. The following prior art typifies the state of the art with respect to sterilization test devices that are currently available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,472 teaches a disposable sterilization test pack in which a biological indicator is contained or sandwiched within a cavity surrounded by porous pads which are surrounded by an outer paper wrapping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,901 teaches a sterilization biological test pack in which a biological indicator is surrounded by a series of planar paper sheets. This configuration is surrounded by an outer wrap which would render the device unsuitable for use as a reusable device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,003 discloses a biological test device for steam sterilization in which the device is described as being a disposable package. It is similar in structure and function to the device taught by the above-mentioned '472 patent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,037; 4,902,478 and 5,204,062 all teach test packs for indicator devices which utilize a test sheet as an indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,464 teaches a pre-vacuumed steam sterilization test pack which has a triangular truncated shape and an internal indicator strip.
None of the devices described above, which are typical of the state of the art, teach a device which may be reused a plurality of times. Furthermore, the devices described above because of their single use, are relative expensive to use because of their disposable nature and present problems with regard to storage.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a reusable test pack for monitoring steam sterilization which can be reused a plurality of times without any loss or degradation in performance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an economical compact reusable biological test pack which provides for high performance and reduces storage problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a reusable biological monitoring test pack which has the option of utilizing both biological and/or chemical integrators.